It's Only a Matter of Time
by Unpredictably Reckless
Summary: Five Times someone in the pack realised that Theo and Liam had feelings for each other plus the one time Theo and Liam realised it themselves. Theo/Liam.


**Authors Note:** It's been so long since I've actually posted anything on here. I've been using ao3 a lot more. But the last season of Teen Wolf has inspired me to start writing again so here we go.

 **Chapter One: Mason**

Mason was really beginning to hate Beacon Hills Hospital. He could count the amount of time's here's been here in the last couple of months on his fingers and not one of those times has he'd been here because he was hurt. It was always either to do with the supernatural or with one of his friends getting hurt. This time it was a bit of both.

"Is there anything we can do to stop him screaming?" Mason asked as he and Liam tried to get a hold on Theo to keep him stead. "Or squirming?"

"He's in pain, there's not a lot we can do." Melissa told him as she fiddled with the IV bag. "The best I can do without drawing any suspicion from others is to give him an anaesthetic injection which will knock him out."

"So, let's do that." Liam said eagerly.

"We will, Liam. But we need to keep him steady."

"We're trying. He's a lot stronger than he looks." Mason said as he tried to keep a hold on Theo's arm.

"What's happening to him?" Mason looked up at him.

"I'm not sure." Melissa said, watching the boy carefully. "Did you see what happened?"

Liam shook his head. "We found him like this by his truck. Whoever or whatever did it to him was long gone."

Melissa looked sorrowful as she took in Theo's image. "He does not look good." She placed a hand on his forehead, carefully brushing away his hair that had fallen down. "We need to get this into him as quick as possible." She said holding up the syringe. "He's burning up."

"Keep a steady hold him if you can." Melissa told Mason and Liam. "Theo, it's going to be alright." She said motherly. "I just need you to be calm and stay still." She carefully moved his head to the left and stuck the needle in his neck.

Theo stopped writhing around and he went still. His breathing had slowed down and he had stopped trying to hit Mason and Liam.

"Did it work?" Liam asked hopefully, looking between Theo lying still on the table and Melissa.

"For the moment." She replied, giving Liam a reassuring smile. "I'm not sure how long he'll be out for so for the moment, we just need to wait."

She looked at the two boys and could see how exhausted they looked. "You two should go home and get some rest. He'll be out cold for a while."

Liam shook his head, keeping his focus on Theo. "I'm not leaving him. I want to be here when he wakes up."

Melissa looked at Liam before turning to Mason. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Melissa nodded. "Alright boys, just be careful and call me if anything changes." Mason gave her a smile which she returned. She gave Liam a comforting pat on the shoulder. "I'll go speak to your dad." Liam nodded but didn't say anything. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

Mason felt weird being here. He never liked the hospital, but he always hated being there when it was someone he knew. Not that he was close with Theo or anything – he still wasn't Mason's favourite person – he didn't like how Theo looked.

He looked ill, deathly ill. It had changed his whole appearance. The boy who was always looking so smug and ready to take on the world, was now lying on a hospital bed not moving. He was breathing, but barely. He somehow looked younger than he was.

And Mason hated it. He had never seen Theo like this before and if he was being honest it scared him. He didn't know what to expect when Liam had called him all urgent and panicky. He didn't, however, expect to see his best friend cradling Theo's clawed body. Never had he drove so fast to the hospital in his life. It might have been due to the fact that Liam had yelled at him. He's sure that Theo wouldn't them using his truck to save his life... right?

"Liam, maybe you should go and change." Mason heard himself saying as he watched his best friend. Liam hadn't moved since Melissa had left the room and he was just standing by the table that that Theo was lying on.

Liam shook his head and Mason sighed. "You heard Melissa, he's not going to wake up soon."

"You don't know that."

"But Melissa does and you're covered in blood." Liam looked down at his clothes and winced at the amount of blood on it.

"It's not mine."

"Sit down at least." Mason told him. "You look like you're about to collapse and I really don't need to spend my night looking after two people."

Liam nodded and Mason pulled over the single chair that was left in the room and Liam immediately collapsed in it. "Thank you for coming." He whispered.

"Of course, I'm your best friend. Who else would come and pick you up at eleven o'clock at night?" Mason replied, but he was grinning.

Liam smiled slightly back at him. "What were you doing up at this hour anyway?" Liam asked curiously, turning around to face him.

Mason winced, remembering the fight he had with Corey earlier that day. "I sort of had a fight with Corey." He told him truthfully.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's good. We just had a small disagreement about something."

"Anything important?"

 _You,_ Mason thought. Mason shook his head. "Nothing that needs to be worried about."

Liam nodded and turned his attention back towards Theo.

"What were you doing out at this hour?"

Mason regretted asking that, as soon as he did he saw Liam's shoulder's clench up. "I'm just curious, that's all." He reassured him.

Liam's shoulder's loosened up a bit. "I was worried."

"About Theo?"

Liam nodded again. "I hadn't heard from him since the battle and I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

Mason looked at his friend, knowing he wasn't being completely truthful. "You wanted to make sure he was okay."

Liam bit his lip. "Is that weird?" He asked, turning around to face Mason once more. Mason swore his heart broke when he saw how upset Liam looked. There was definitely something else he wasn't telling him.

"Why would it be weird?" Mason questioned.

"Because it's Theo." Liam answered, as if it were obvious. Before Mason could give him an answer Liam continued on. "Did you know that he's been living in his car?"

Mason frowned. "No, I didn't." But then he thought about it and it made sense, after all Theo didn't really have anybody else in Beacon Hills to go to. "That explains all the stuff in his car."

"I was just worried." Liam said again. "That's when I found him. I went out for a walk." Mason gave him a pointed look and Liam rolled his eyes. "I know it was almost midnight but I couldn't sleep so I went out to clear my head."

"In the preserve? Liam you know half of the bad stuff that happen in this town, happens in the preserve. What would you have done if someone had attacked you?" Mason couldn't help but ask.

"I'm a werewolf." Liam replied. "I would have been able to handle myself."

"Not saying you couldn't." Mason shot back. "You just need to be on the lookout for things."

"Yes, mom." Liam replied sarcastically, but was grinning.

"Hey, someone's got to do the job now that Stiles is away." Mason looked over at Theo who was still sleeping. He was sweating less and a bit of colour was coming back to his cheeks but he still looked awful.

"Any sign of who or what did this to him?"

Liam shook his head. "No." He looked sombre. "I couldn't smell anything either. I just found Theo on the ground beside his truck. It looked like something had attacked him and left him for dead."

Theo mumbled something on the table causing the two to look at him but he didn't wake up. Liam slouched in his chair.

"Why didn't he tell us he was living in car?"

Mason was surprised at how hurt his friend sounded. "Maybe he didn't want us to know?"

Liam bit his lip, looking worried. He turned back around to look at Theo.

Mason was feeling weird now. He always felt weird in hospitals, but this was a different kind of weird. He felt like he was intruding in on a moment he shouldn't be in. He'd been thinking about the way Liam had suddenly started caring about Theo. He'd known that the two of them had gotten somewhat closer during the whole battle with the hunters. But he hadn't realise just how strong Liam's feeling were for the other boy. But now he could see it and he felt stupid for not realising it earlier.

"Oh." Mason said out loud, not meaning to.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked, not turning around.

"Nothing's wrong." Mason said quickly. "I just remembered that I had to tell Corey something."

He could see Liam frown. "I thought you two had a fight?"

Mason cursed himself inwardly forgetting that he had told Liam. "We did. But I just need to fill him in on something."

If Liam could smell that he was lying he didn't say anything and Mason was thankful for that. But he could tell when Liam was lying or at least, could tell when he was hiding something from Mason. He wishes Liam would be able to tell him anything, Liam knows he wouldn't judge him.

"Would you like a drink or anything? I could grab two from a vending machine, we'll probably be here for a while." Mason asked, kindly. He knew that Liam would want some time alone with Theo.

Liam nodded. "You don't have to stay here, you know? I can manage with him."

"I know." Mason replied. "But I want to be here." He then added. "For you at least. Maybe not so much for Theo."

Liam snorted. "Thank you Mason."

Mason smiled and left to get the drinks. Luckily for him it wasn't too far from the room. He quickly made his way back, hoping that Theo hadn't woken up and had injured Liam. When he did get back to the room, he stopped outside the door and looked through the window. Theo had woken up but he wasn't attacking Liam.

Instead he was talking him. Sometimes Mason wished he had super senses because it would have been nice to be able to hear what they were saying. He watched, as Liam scolded? It looked like he was scolding Theo. Probably yelling at him, asking him why he had disappeared. Mason had somewhat expected Theo to yell back at him or punch him or to try and get up to leave. But Theo didn't move.

Mason watched as he Theo took Liam's hand in his. He could see Theo say something to him and he looked apologetic. He expected Liam to pull his away and when he didn't that's when he saw that Liam definitely had feelings for Theo and judging by the way Theo didn't let go either he felt something as well.

Mason smiled softly at the two of them. It was a couple he never would have believed to happen, but he was happy for them. Now he just had to wait for the two of them to admit their feelings for each other and if he knew Liam like he thought he did, it was going to be a while.

So instead of going in to talk them, Mason waited outside. He figured they would tell him in their own time. He sneakily took his phone out of pocket and took a photo and sent it to Corey with a message saying you were right.

Corey replied almost immediately, and Mason was wondering if he had been waiting for him to text. He opened the message and saw that Corey had sent him a winky face. Mason smiled.

He saw the three dots indicating that Corey was sending another message. In all caps, he had written.

'WAIT, ARE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL?"

Before Mason could reply, Corey sent another.

"MASON? WHATS HAPPENING? ARE YOU AND LIAM OKAY?"

Mason guiltily looked at the phone, before switching it off. He would tell Corey about it tomorrow.

 **Authors Note:** Hope you liked it! If you do a review would be lovely! You can follow this story on my ao3 (same penname as this one) just in case I don't update it on here.


End file.
